


Let's Have a Baby

by QueenLexi3



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:35:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4591464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenLexi3/pseuds/QueenLexi3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jason thinks of reasons they shouldn't have a baby, and then of reasons they should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Have a Baby

Jason stares at a sleeping Piper and thinks about a few things at the same time. The first thing is the new baby. It's not their baby, of course. This time it's Annabeth and Percy's baby- a little girl named Naomi who Jason is completely sure Percy would do anything for- and he feels something inside himself sigh. The other things is how tortuous it's going to be to have to evade and avoid any type of baby talk. Or anything involving kids, really. 

The truth of it is that Jason isn't really interested in having children. 

He thinks he would like a child, sometimes, when he sees Frank or Hazel with their son and daughter or when he- recently- sees Percy looking at Naomi like she's his whole world. He thinks he may like to have that sometimes. He likes to tell himself he doesn't want children because they don't have time for kids or because they're not in a good financial spot or because he wants to be just PIper and Jason Grace for as long as they possibly can before becoming 'So-and-So's parents'. However... He and Piper both work regular hours at good paying jobs, and they've been married for three years now. He also used to say that they weren't ready, but Piper's been wanting a child for a long time now. 

The truth is that Jason is the only one who isn't ready, and that's he's just plain  _scared_ of ever having children. 

He's scared of being responsible for another human, and scared to bring another human into this awful, awful world. He's scared to love someone THAT much. Even his love of Piper scares him sometimes. 

He sighs and shakes his head, then sets it on the headboard behind him, looking up at the ceiling. He closes his eyes tightly, trying to think. What should he do? Should he get over it and give Piper what she wants? Should they have a child? He shudders and his throat tightens a bit, and he feels a bit panicky just at the thought. He sighs and sets his glasses on the nightstand. He moves so he's laying down, and he chuckles silently when PIper turns away from him. She's not really a cuddly person, which Jason doesn't mind. He takes a minute to get comfortable, then falls asleep. 

____

The next morning, Jason can't get the dream he had out of his head. It was strange, but not in a creepy way. More in a... good way. In the dream, he and Piper had been sitting at a picnic table alone. He blinked, though, and suddenly Piper was holding a toddler with his eyes and her dark hair in her arms. As soon as Dream Jason saw the toddler, he was filled with a happiness that has carried on into him waking up. He's sitting at the table when Piper wonders in, still rubbing sleep from her eyes. Jason smiles at her. 

"Good morning."

Piper just waves in his general direction and continues on to the kitchen to pour herself some coffee and to get some cereal. Jason, who isn't really a breakfast person, just has some buttered toast. When Piper sits down in front of him, he stares at her for a long moment. He opens his mouth to say he loves her, but what comes out is,

"Let's have a baby."

She lifts her eyes from her bowl of Lucky Charms to stare at him for a moment. She eyes him. 

"Are you serious?"

Jason just nods, and is happy to find he really IS serious about this. 

"Yes, I am. I've been thinking about it, and... I think we're ready. I think I'M ready." He bites his lip and watches as Piper's face splits into a grin.

"Okay. Okay, let's do it. Let's have a baby."  

Jason grins and, after they both hurry to finish eating, they trip back up the steps to their bedroom. 


End file.
